Yo Te Protegeré
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Joey Jones tenía todo. Era valiente, honesto, dulce, y decidido. Era más hombre que Will mismo, aunque todos hubieran dudado de él. Y eso lo sabía, sabía que no había mejor chico para su hermana que Joey Jones. Porque él nunca la dejaría, siempre le brindaría protección y nunca la abandonaría, como lo hizo él.


Esta es una historia corta del anime Heroman, un anime genial! Amo a Joey, por mas que digan que es un afeminado 3

* * *

**Yo te protegeré. **

Él lo odiaba. Era sencillo. Nunca le caería bien, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

¿Por qué?

Porque lo veía, y sabía lo que le pasaba.

Lina era tan hermosa, inteligente, buena y rica, y él era tan tonto, inculto y pobretón.

¿Cómo podía ella fijarse en él? Es decir, de Joey lo entendía, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Lina? Pero ella de él… no creía que pudiera caer tan bajo.

Y lo peor era que se la estaba llevando. No importa cuanto trate de separarla de él, cuanto le diga a su padre para que evite el contacto con ese muchacho… bastaba un "lindo y tierno" sonrojo de Joey Jones, y ella ya caía a sus pies.

Lo veía todo los días, aunque él niño tratara de hacerse el desentendido, aunque tratara de no hacer notar lo que sentía, su rostro hablaba por si solo, y Will se daba cuenta.

Cuando Lina se acercaba más de lo debido, cuando ella lo invitaba, cuando rondaba cerca, y cuando por alguna casualidad lo tomaba de la mano para enfatizar lo que decía, Will percibía en una milésima de segundos el nerviosismo en sus ojos, el leve rubor en sus mejillas, el ligero temblor en su voz. ¡Y era obvio! Él se moría por ella. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Luego de planes y planes como presentarle a nuevos chicos, novios ricos y gente de clase, se dio cuenta que ella no quería a nadie. Ella lo quería a _él. _Justo la persona a la que no estaría dispuesto a aceptar.

No señor, no ese chico pobre, no ese debilucho sin músculos. Will quería que su hermana saliera con un verdadero héroe. ¿Por qué, entonces, sentía que ese chico pobre y sin músculos se la estaba llevando?

Él la estaba alejando de sus manos. Lentamente ella caía en sus garras, y Will no podía permitir que nadie se lleve a su hermana menor.

Lo peor sucedió cuando vio a ese chiquillo ser un héroe, con ese robot mediocre, y ahí supo que estaba perdido. Si no hacía algo, Lina se quedaría con él para siempre, y la perdería. No podía permitir eso, ¡No con su hermanita!

Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? El valor de ese chico superaba todos sus defectos. No quería aceptar que Joey la quería con toda su alma y que nunca la lastimaría, porque eso sería asumir su derrota.

Joey Jones tenía todo. Era valiente, honesto, dulce, y decidido. Era más hombre que Will mismo, aunque todos hubieran dudado de él. Y eso lo sabía, sabía que no había mejor chico para su hermana que Joey Jones. Porque él nunca la dejaría, siempre le brindaría protección y nunca la abandonaría, como lo hizo él.

Cuando tuvo que sacrificarse para que el golpe final de Koggor no le diera a Joey, lo hizo sin dudar. Porque sabía que Lina estaría más triste con la muerte del niño, que con la suya.

No lo hizo por Joey, lo hizo por Lina. Después de todo, Will era Will, y siempre lo odiaría, porque él se la quitó de sus manos, él la alejó de sus brazos. Él la enamoró, y se enamoró de ella.

Y eso… nunca se lo perdonaría.

* * *

Lina estaba en casa de Joey después de las batallas con los aliens. La abuela de Joey y Holly no estaban, habían conspirado todos para que ellos se quedaran solos. Todos los demás se encontraban en la casa del profesor Denton. Si, todos en su casa, haciendo vaya a saber qué para matar tiempo.

- No tenías que cuidarme Lina. – Dijo amablemente Joey.

- No seas tonto, estoy aquí porque quiero. Además si no te cuidamos nosotros, ¿Quién lo hará?

- Estoy aquí por su culpa, ustedes quisieron que descanse.

- ¡Por supuesto! Después de todo lo que pasamos…

- Ustedes no están reposando.

- Bueno, nosotros no somos héroes.

- ¡No digas eso! – Contestó incorporándose. – Por ustedes es que estoy aquí. Si no me hubieran apoyado de la forma en que lo hicieron, no podría estar aquí. Ustedes me dieron el valor, Psy, el profesor Denton, Holly, ¡tu! – Lina abrió los ojos desmesurados. Después de todo lo que ella hizo por él, las palabras buenas, eran solo una manera de agradecerle.

- Después de todo lo que pasamos. – Comentó ella abrazándolo suavemente. Joey sonrió confundido. Y ruborizado. – En serio Joey, no sabes, no tienes una idea.

- ¿De…que? – Preguntó nervioso.

- De cuanto te quiero. En serio Joey, no tienes que agradecerme por nada. Simplemente hice lo que sentí.

- Li-na… - Murmuró, pero cuando ella lo miró a los ojos, sus dudas se fueron. Era tan simple estar con ella. La quería tanto. Pero… ¿Cómo podía demostrarlo? ¡Ah! Sonrió con calidez mientras sus nervios se iban, y con delicadeza, tomó su barbilla para depositar sus labios sobre los suyos. Cuando la besó, lo supo. Era ella.

Y volvió a prometerle lo que nunca dejó de cumplir. Lo que no cumplió Will.

- Lina… yo te protegeré.


End file.
